


17.05.2014 - ESC 2014 After Party

by Sofia2014 (LjubavJeSvuda)



Series: Sofia 2014 [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/Sofia2014
Summary: The Eurovision 2014 after party - Part of Sofia 2014





	17.05.2014 - ESC 2014 After Party

"Hey guys!" TallinnStar laughed, as she grabbed balloons and threw them around the room, "It's party time!"  
Balloons flew around the room as the Eurovision entrants got their party hats. It certainly was party time.  
"Sweet!" Captain Capricorn grinned, "I got no points! Well, I always say, you should either come first or last. It's the songs in the middle that no one really has an opinion on, too plain."  
"Hey," Florian said, "I'm quite happy with my middle of the road result, thank you."  
It was the Eurovision after-party. The final had just finished and now they were sitting in a room, congratulating each other, laughing. All the Eurovision entrants of 2014 were there. All except for one, that is. The British entrant, Winston Dunbar, who had won the contest with a record 505 points, hadn't turned up.  
"What a god damn jerk!" yelled Martina, the Dutch entrant, "He won the contest and everything, with a new Eurovision record! And he still can't be bothered turning up!"  
"Well, he doesn't like us," Aleksandar replied, "Any of us. I for one am glad he hasn't shown up. Now we can have a good time for a change with none of his trantrums."  
Well, that was true. Winston had been nothing but trouble for the other Eurovision contestants. During the allocation draw he had nearly attacked the other participants, and he was always insulting the other entrants and yelling about the Cornish Independence Movement, the group that his father was leader of. In short, the other Eurovision entrants found Winston extremely annoying.  
"If everyone saw Winston how we did," Angelou said, "He wouldn't have won. I'm usually very patient but he was just a flamin' idiot!"  
"I dunno how the British put up with him," Otto laughed.  
"I imagine with great difficulty," Zeljko said.  
"Wait guys, look outside," Vasilis said, looking out of the window, "It's Winston! He's getting arrested!"  
The entrants all crowded around the window, to see Winston being pushed into a police car by the Bulgarian police force.  
"What the hell?" Angelou said, "I know he was a bit annoying but this is a bit much."  
"A bit much?!" Miroslav laughed, "You certainly changed your tune! I thought you said he was a 'flamin' idiot'!"  
"I know but-" Angelou began.  
"And he certainly is," Miroslav continued, "He threatened nearly everyone here, he has acted like a complete moron the whole time. If you ask me, he's got what he deserves."  
"Exactly," said Caramela, "This should have been done a long time ago. He needs locking up. What a right nutter."  
"I wonder what he did?" Pierre asked.  
"I wonder if he attacked someone," Florent said, "He came pretty close to it during the allocation draw."  
"I wouldn't put it past him," Monika said, "In fact, it sounds exactly like something he'd do."  
"I'm going out to see what's going on," Nina said finally, and left the room before anyone could say a word or try to stop her.  
"I'm not sure that's the best idea Nina..." Vasilis said.  
"Eh, let her go," said Svenska Krusbär, "I want to know what's going on out there."  
"Then go out yourself and check," said Pierre.  
"Nah," Svenska smiled, "Besides, the Swiss girl is already out there."  
At that moment, Nina ran back into the room.  
"You guys!" she yelled, "You're not going to believe this! Winston Dunbar is getting arrested for cheating! He cheated at the Eurovision! The whole British delegation has been caught cheating!"  
Silence decended upon the room. Cheating? At the Eurovision? There had been accusations before, but never any concrete evidence. Certainly not enough evidence to arrest anyone for it.  
"Hey!" Otto said finally, "You know what this means, don't you Aleksandar? If Winston cheated, that means he didn't really win! And you know what that means, don't ya?"  
"Uh..." Aleksandar really didn't know what to say.  
"It means you're the winner, of course!" Otto beamed.  
"What!" Aleksandar yelled, "I'm the winner?!"  
"It does look that way," Miroslav said.  
"And means that I came second instead of third!" Martina said, "Woo hoo! Result!"  
"We won?!" Aleksandar yelled in disbelief, "We won?!?!?!"  
Indeed, it would be the first time ever that Macedonia had won the Eurovision Song Contest. And although the manner of the victory was quite surprising, the Balkan nation wasn't about to let that get them down one bit.


End file.
